The Queen of Shadows
by Ebru Gunduz Lestrange
Summary: When Yugi defeated Atem during the Ceremonial Duel, shocks were in abundance; choices were made, be they good or bad and set in motion a series of events that will lead to the awakening of the Queen of Shadows. I will say no more but be careful of your choices. Fem!Yugi, character death and a shit ton of Tea bashing. Oh and Hikarishipping. Don't like? F*** U. hahahahahahahahahaha!
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

**A.N:** I have been crazy writing different fics for THREE separate Fandoms… no wait it was four anyway, yeah I was in a writing mood even with the Pen Thief, my little brother harassing me lol.

Anyway this has been an idea that I have been exploring for about a week, within my mind I think I'm up to chapter two I think but of writing it down? Ha! I _just_ wrote down what I was doing because I kept changing it half way through when it was a floating speck.

Iblis: Quit talking and get back to writing!

Me: Oh be quiet! You are NOTHING!

Iblis: whatever…

Sorry about that… she… is pissed 'cause I haven't gotten around to writing her story… anyway onto the story of the Queen of Shadows… if you haven't realised its fem!Yugi.

* * *

The end of the Ceremonial Duel brought many shocks. Yugi defeated Atem, her Yami; Atem chose to stay behind with his friends; the spirits of the Ring and Rod were sent back as punishment and Yugi gained the title: Queen of Shadows which meant she controlled the Shadow Realm completely and gained immortality on her twenty-first birthday, immortality that the others didn't know about. Of course that was a little later, no; the very first shock was directly after she won the Duel.

"It has been an honour to serve as your Host and ally Atem, my beloved Yami; my pharaoh. May the Afterlife treat you well and the memories that you have made during your time with us never fade. Goodbye my pharaoh." As Yugi made her way across the stage her clothes changed from her sensible outfit to a gorgeous black dress with a sweetheart neck line, fitted bodice and a full skirt that seemed to move around her like water. In that instant they saw who Yugi would become and they felt both awe and fear. After her little speech she curtsied, rose elegantly and walked away without a backwards glance but not without leaving them with a warning: "if you chose to stay behind, Pharaoh; then know that you cannot have everything, for everything has a price and mine have already been paid." Those were the last words spoken to the group that there would ever remember.

As the weeks turned to months, Yugi Hikari Muto became a ghost to her friends and unbelievably her grandfather; which suited her needs just fine; it meant she would go unnoticed and finally set to motion her plans to _move out._ Of course she wouldn't be able to complete the move until a year later.

_One Year Later…_

"Yugi? Who is that? I'm sure I would know; at least remember, a guy named Yugi." Yugi smirked as she grabbed the last of her bags that held the bare necessitates and her change of clothes/pyjamas and got ready to walk out the front door of the Game Shop for the final time. "I'm sorry I must have come to the wrong place, forgive me." As the hired child left, his pocket heavy with the money that Yugi had given to him, he began to wonder what to buy with his well-earned money.

"Finally! I am free of those awful fools! Now to get rid of this awful blond hair!" With a snap of her fingers blond bled to black with amethyst tips. And so begins the new chapter of Yugi Hikari Muto's life.

_Six Years Later…_

"Please! Pl-please do-don't kill m-me!" I smirked, playing with the carving knife that I had stolen from the Thief King himself. "And what would you have me do, hmm? Let you go so you can continue to rape girls who tell you 'no'?" I circled the worthless piece of filth and grinned. "Shall I cut _it_ off then? Or shall I…" the knocking on my front door was getting harder to ignore. "Arthur, be a good boy and maybe I will let you go with a warning or at least… kill you quickly" I looked in the mirror, noting my clothes and shrugged. "Whatever, whoever it is, won't be here for long." I slowly made my way down the stairs, the six inch diamond heels of my steel coloured velvet knee high boots clicking on the marble floors when not being muffled by the black shag carpet. I opened the door to come face to face with a few ghosts from my past.

_Why it that I feel like this is was bound to happen sooner or later?_ I raised an eyebrow at their silence; no doubt they were shocked with my appearance and waited for them to come to their senses.

"Yu-Yugi?" I frowned, leaning against the door frame as I watched the old man's face; he honestly looked like he just swallowed something extremely salty and sour at the same time. "I'm sorry, there is no one by that name here; I am Hika." Solomon Muto _glared_ at the Queen of Shadows and roared "YUGI HIKARI MUTO! WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING LYING TO YOUR GRANDFATER!? AND… AND RUNNING AWAY?!" I sighed waiting for him stop. "And what are you wearing? What did you do to your hair? What is that on your face? IS THAT A TATTOO?!" I rolled my eyes, stepping aside to allow them into my home, my denim clad hips swaying enticingly.

"Make yourselves comfortable, would you like something to drink? And as for your questions earlier, Mr. Muto: you are not my grandfather; I didn't run away I moved out; a leather corset top and a denim mini skirt; I changed my hair because I didn't want to be reminded of the people to betrayed me; a nose ring and yes I have a tattoo of Slifer the Sky Dragon on my right arm and across my chest." I walked into the kitchen after that and got them their drinks, when I returned Solomon looked like he was having some sort of attack.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE, OH GOD, PLEASE!" I sighed, picking up a wood axe. "I'm sorry, Arthur has been acting very naughty, if you will excuse me a moment." I started for the stairs, the axe resting on my shoulder before I looked back at them, sitting like statues. "You may want to cover your ears…"

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Would you _stop_ SCREAMING? Honestly I can't think with you carrying on like that!" Arthur continued crying and begging and it was starting to grate on my nerves. "Gods you are such a pain!" I cocked my head to the side, watching the blood drip from the blade of the axe onto the floor. "I'm sorry! Please I'm so sorry! Just stop! I'm so-!"

_Squelch._

I watched his pretty blond head roll across the floor and smiled. "Finally some peace…" I checked myself in the mirror and sighed at the blood splashed across my right cheek. "Oh well." I walked back down to my guests, knowing that Arthur's blood would flow down the drain for me to use at a later time… for when I decided to start work on my newest painting. "Sorry about that… what happened to Mr. Muto?" I stood on the bottom step, my former grandfather's listless eyes glazed and unseeing; a clear sign of death. "Well then… anyone care to explain to me how the old man died?" They just stared at me like I was some sort of demon and then Atem threw up onto my lovely black shag carpet.

_That boy is so gonna get it!_


	2. Chapter 2 Yugi After Death

Chapter Two: Yugi After Death

**Hello people! Sorry for the delay but you monsters are downright evil and Anime is being a bitch (once you're in… there's no getting out!) Siriusly, I can't stop watching and my mum is being so mean! Anyway… this is the much awaited? Is it really? Do you people really want to read this? That much? Anyway… chapter two and Atem is gonna get his ass handed to him, fun right? Yeah you just **_**don't**_** vomit on a woman's shag carpet unless you wanna die or… clean it with your tongue.**

**On to the story… I pray it turns out alright or so help me it will be **_**fucking YEARS**_** BEFORE I WRITE ANYTHING ELSE! Sorry the lappy-top is being a right lazy bitch! Ya know… I'm thinking of having Ash girl, Crystal and Sapph feature in this, as immortal guards… I wonder if they will approve and yeah I didn't tell ya, My Dark Sisters, cause I wanted to surprise ya SURPRISE! **

**Lol hey… sorry for going on like this but my mind won't FOCUS! So here goes!**

_That boy is so gonna get it!_

I looked each man in the eye and sighed before waving my hand, sending Mr. Muto's corpse to receive a Shadow Realm Burial: meaning, he was eaten by the lower level monsters. Seto, of course, was the first to realise my lazy use of the Shadows and stared at me, as if to unravel me with his eyes alone.

"Can I help you, Seto?" He just sat there, like he was above the world's woes. Bakura and Marik on the other hand were looking from me to the huge screen behind me that showed the slowly draining body of Arthur.

I went to get refreshments when I heard Atem start to rise; his pitiful magic crackling around him. "Yugi, what the hell do you think you are _doing?_ Have you forgotten who you are?! What happened to the girl I knew? The girl who was my Hikari? TELL ME!" I rolled my eyes and sat down, crossing my legs and hooking my hands on my knee. (A.N: does that sound right? I'm not quite sure…) "The girl you knew was only a shade, a mere facet, of who I am now. You saw what I allowed you to see, and so you believed her to be true, when in fact you did see who I would become all those years ago, remember? After the Ceremonial Duel…" I smirked as he fell back down, tears in his crimson eyes. I knelt in front of him cupping his face in my blood stained hands. "My darling, I am Changed from the child you knew; true my time on this earth physically, is the shortest of us all in this room but when you Rule the Realm of Shadows, Time ceases to mean anything. My darling, I have Seen empires rise and fall, I have Seen the world end and begin anew. I have Seen the past and Dreamed the future to come, it is interesting that I had not seen your arrival though…" I sat cross legged on the floor as I Looked into the future and sighed. "That is your reason for coming here… very well I will meet him. Just let me pack a few things and we will go to the Game Shop… it is time I re-joined those that I had forsaken… I just pray Tea is de- damn! Why the _hell_ didn't any of you take the chance to end her disgusting life? Honestly Akefia I would have thought you would jump at the fucking chance to end that bitch's life!" I got up, with a wave of my hand I changed the skirt into black skinny jeans tucked into my velvet boots and any trace of blood was removed though my scent had that slight coppery tint to it. With another wave of my hand my things were packed and the bag shrunk down and put in my pocket.

"Mariku! What in Ra's name are you _doing?!_" I sighed as I stepped into the shop, ignoring those idiots I came here with. "Do you think they found him?" I laughed at the blonde's idiocy. "Yes they found _her_ and _she_ isn't very pleased." Heads snapped in my direction and I just watched them impassively. "Yugi Kurai Hikari Dākuenjeru, Queen of the Shadow Realm and the woman you all happily betrayed. How have you all been?" I sneered, looking around the shop that I loved. "Yugi! What took you so long? Marik and I have run out of things to do while we were waiting for you." I smiled as I looked up at my two lovers, throwing myself into their arms. "Ryou! Marik, I've missed you both!" I kissed them both in front of our former yamis, knowing that they would get possessive. "What do you think you are doing Muto? Ryou/Marik is MINE!" The two psycho yamis stared at each other before turning their glares on me. "Kissing what is mine… shall I kiss you both as well? Seeing as you _are_ both their yamis?" I chuckled as my lovers growled, holding me tighter to them. "You touch her, you die."

O~o~O~o~O

"So this idiot, Kray, wants to duel me, that's it?" Atem nodded, looking at the others, worried. "He... said that none of us were "worthy" to duel him only "She who commands the Shadows" is worthy; please Yugi, help us." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Look, I haven't played in a while… so I don't know what would happen but if you boys promise to help me get back in touch with the game I will take care of the rest okay?" They cheered, but in Joey and Tristan's case, danced around like idiots; Tea on the other hand was glaring at me. "What?" she sneered at me before saying in that irritating voice of hers "I won't let you steal him, Atem is mi-" I laughed in her face, holding my sides from imaginary stitches. "Oh Tea, I don't give a fuck; keep him, fuck him; do whatever, I don't care; I have my lovers, I'm perfectly content though… maybe I should get their yamis' as well? What you think? I get those four off of everyone's hands and I will be forever sated… seeing as I _can't _die it seems a good deal! Thank you so much Tea!" I got up motioning to the four of them to follow me up to my old room, which was left unchanged.

"I have a deal for the two of you, kill Tea and the pharaoh within the week and I will make the both of you immortal as my lovers and guards. What do you think? That way you four can play together and I can finish some of my art, maybe let you boys help me…" they stared at me like I had lost my mind, I just grinned, waiting for their answer. "This _art_ isn't like what you did to that kid is it?" I just smirked, watching the bloodlust return to their hard eyes. "Oh it is so much _better_ than what you saw, so we have deal?"

_**So… I'm going to stop it here because I can. Any questions? Flames? Death wishes? Requests? Random scenarios on how to kill Tea? Should I leave the psychos alone or throw in the pot with our favourite Hikaris? Is the cover image I chose okay? Tell me these things or I will Crucio you!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Me, E.R.G. Lestrange.**_


End file.
